


home(coming)home

by supremejaes



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheerleader!Mark, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Quarterback!Jaebum, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, awkward teenagers, i use jaebeom instead of jaebum in this fic, mentioned past!jjp, onesided?jackjae, side!jinsonjae, the slow burn isnt for markbum surprisingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremejaes/pseuds/supremejaes
Summary: Yeah, it’s a little predictable but so what? It’s not his fault Mark so happens to be a cheerleader and he so happens to be the quarterback. He finds Mark cute and it’s him he wants to ask to the homecoming dance.[A twist on the stereotypical all-American high school dream featuring GOT7.]





	1. Week #2, Friday | Aug. 31st

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I just wanted to give full disclosure and say that this fic has been four years in the making. I originally made this fic my first year of college and as a SEVENTEEN fic. So, if you happen to recognize any of the scenes in this fic but with SVT members, it may be because you had read it when it was posted as one. I have since then deleted that original fic on all platforms and have given the story a huge makeover and decided to reboot it as a GOT7 fic. 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter and I look forward to updating you guys with a new chapter soon!

The crowd is bubbling with so much excitement and anticipation that Jaebeom swears he can feel it in the air. 

It’s the first game of the season— the last first game of his high school career— and Jaebeom’s senses are in overdrive while watching the game happen in real time. The chill of the night finally catches up to him and he feels the hair on his arms begin to stand. The tension present in the pressure of winning tonight is almost electric. 

Jaebeom zones back into the game just in time to notice that the opposing team is changing formations. He hadn’t seen this formation when he was researching Neo Tech’s previous games and Jaebeom grows slightly worried, recalculating in his head the team’s next play to accurately counter their opponent. 

The new play by Neo Tech catches all of Jaebeom’s teammates in confusion and Jaebeom can’t help but clench his jaw when the opposing full running back, #21: Johnny Seo, manages to catch the ball after Jaebeom’s teammate, Paradise Shore’s half running back, #52: Jackson Wang, gets tackled to the ground. Jaebeom looks on defeatedly as Johnny runs unopposed to the end of the field, scoring a touchdown for his school.

As the announcer relays the new point ratio, Jaebeom makes eye contact with Neo Tech’s own quarterback, #18: Lucas Wong. Through the metal of their helmets, Jaebeom can see the younger’s sarcastic smile and he bristles when Lucas motions a quick salute to him; a universal signal that Lucas believes he has this game in his pocket. 

With a sigh, Jaebeom follows his teammates back to their side bench to rehydrate. The boys are tired and even though Jaebeom empathizes with them, the efforts for the last few minutes of this game are indicative of how the rest of their season will go. 

“You think we’ll make it?”

Jaebeom looks over to the sound a worried voice. His best friend and Paradise Shore’s wide receiver, #22: Park Jinyoung, is looking at him imploringly. “Do you think we got this?”

Briefly, Jaebeom surmises with a heavy heart that this is one of the last few times he’ll get to play with his best friend before they leave for college. But his team, unaware of his racing thoughts, close in on him and Jaebeom shuts his eyes tight before opening them again._ Get your head in the game _ , Jaebeom. _ Now’s not the time for sentiments. _

Just before he calls them into a huddle, Jaebeom can see in the corner of his eye that Jackson is biting his lip. A mannerism he’s gotten to know that the younger does whenever he’s unsure of something. Jackson is looking beyond Jaebeom with his eyes on the scoreboard, clearly worried that they might throw the game. 

In that moment, Jaebeom finds it in himself the need to not let his boys down. He pats and squeezes onto Jinyoung’s shoulder pad, a sign of comfort to his team, before leaning down to huddle with his teammates and explain their next play.

“Let’s do this boys.”

\--

Once they’re back in the middle of the field, the tension in the air rises again but Jaebeom is glad to see that his teammates look a little more level-headed than before. He’s told the team to prepare for a blitz and as he bends down to get into position, he sends out a quick prayer in his head.

“6, 22, 52! Pump! F-Stop! On two!” Jaebeom shouts. “Hut, hut!”

The moment Jaebeom feels the football enter his grip, he immediately goes for a forward pass, letting his grip loosen at just the right moment so the leather ball glides smoothly out from his fingers. It’s nearly a perfect throw, passing over the heads of both Paradise Shore and Neo Tech’s players. 

From here, Jaebeom can see how Jinyoung has barely just made it to the other side; a trail of Neo Tech players behind him clearly trying to ambush him. 

The ball heads directly into Jinyoung’s line of sight and he manages to catch it with no fuss, spinning around to escape the grabby hands of Neo Tech’s defensive backs #24: Jung Jaehyun, #27: Lee Jeno, and #42: Qian Kun. Jinyoung makes a short pass to Jackson, where the ball hits the other right below his chest and just slightly above his gut. 

Jackson grunts at the impact before swiftly turning around, only to notice that he’s completely in the clear. 

The crowd seems to notice it too and they erupt in cheers, having pure confidence that Paradise Shore will win tonight. They begin to chant Jackson’s name and Jackson, in awe, looks to his right at the home side yelling for him and only him. Then, he jumps at the sound of crashing to his left and turns around quickly. 

It’s Jinyoung, on the floor, squished in between Jeno and Jaehyun. In the near distance, Kun is running towards him, dead set on grabbing the ball from him. Jackson stays frozen, only snapping out of his reverie when Jinyoung shouts to him.

“Run Jackson! Now!” 

All the Paradise Shore players stop in their tracks, some even allowing themselves to get tackled, just to watch Jackson bolt to the end of the field. If he listens closely, Jaebeom thinks he can hear Jackson yelling as he runs and bounces the football on the darker area of the turf. **Touchdown.**

Jaebeom shouts in victory and throws a fist in the air, running to bump shoulders with some nearby teammates before running all the way towards Jackson. He pushes through the crowd of his other teammates to get into the middle where Jackson is and sees Jinyoung come out from the other side. The three of them make eye contact and share wide smiles as they come together to bump helmets, pushing against each other as they share another yell in victory. 

They only part when Jackson moves to takes off his helmet and then afterwards, the three of them join back together in a bone-crushing hug. Jaebeom laughs when they pull away from each other, seeing Jackson’s face, shocked at the scene around him and the football in his hands. 

“I’m proud of you, Sseun-ah!” Jinyoung laughs, ruffling the younger’s hair. 

After a minute of rejoicing with his teammates, Jaebeom begins to walk away from the crowd. Jinyoung follows after him, the two of them heading towards the team bench. As they approach it, Jaebeom bends over in a mixed state of exhaustion, bewilderment, and joy. He can feel how sweaty he is now, the moisture dripping down so fast that it’s starting to burn his eyes, but he cannot stop grinning. 

This is it— this is the start of the season— a wonderful beginning to what will, hopefully, be a good end. He looks up past the stinging to see the majority of his teammates still huddling around Jackson in rejoice before Jinyoung glomps on him and pushes him onto the ground.

“Beom-ah! We did it!”

Jaebeom laughs and smiles so wide, his vision goes blurry. The ache in his bones starts to kick in once he realizes how heavy Jinyoung is and he yanks himself backwards to roll Jinyoung off to the side while he rolls over onto his back. As he lies there, he hears Jinyoung taking his helmet off and leans his head down to do the same. 

All of a sudden, the sounds of the world aren't white noise anymore. He can hear the marching band playing their victorious melodies and the rustle of the cheerleading team's pom-poms crumpling together in harmony. 

Jaebeom closes his eyes to bask in the moment. He seriously just can't believe this. It feels so good; _ too _ good, and he's pretty sure the rest of the school year can't get any better than this.

In the midst of his moment, Jaebeom hears the familiar shouting of Choi Youngjae, Jinyoung's boyfriend, approaching them. Jinyoung grunts as he moves to stand up, squawking as Youngjae crashes into him and knocks all the air out of him. Youngjae's arms immediately wrap around Jinyoung's torso despite the bulky uniform getting in the way. 

Jaebeom closes his eyes to rest and attempts to ignore Jinyoung’s incoming whines underneath the sound of Youngjae’s exaggerated smooches.

"No! Babe, stop. I’m all sweaty.” Jinyoung complains.

Jaebeom could totally throw up. But to be honest, he would never, because Jinyoung and Youngjae are way too adorable. They're the epitome of what high school couples should be and—Jaebeom would never admit it— but he gets kind of jealous for what they have sometimes. _ Sometimes. _

"Nyeongi, please?" Youngjae begs, a pout obvious in his tone. Even in Jaebeom’s state of motionlessness, he can still imagine it in its entirety, but still chooses to not get up from his position on the floor. 

Jinyoung coos at his cute boyfriend, reaching to hold onto Youngjae’s hand. “Can you wait until we’re alone, baby?”

Jaebeom grimaces. “Can you guys please take your gross intimacy someplace else?”

“Alright, old man. See you in the locker room. Come on, Jaejae, let’s go find Jackson.” Jinyoung laughs as Jaebeom hears a soft apology from Youngjae, the sound of cleats lightly thumping against the turf away from him.

\--

The field grows quieter as more and more people file out. The cheering has definitely died down in the immediate area but Jaebeom is sure he can hear something going down in the parking lot. He figures he can check that out later, so he doesn’t rush to get off the ground.

Tonight is his last, first night back on the field and he just really wants to cherish it.

Despite being team captain and holding such a valuable position on the team, Jaebeom’s relationship with high school football doesn't really run that deep. But Jaebeom is a sucker for sentiments and by the looks of tonight, it seems that senior year would be leaving a lasting effect on him. He thinks over it for a while; thinks of the approaching end of an era and briefly goes over his plans for after graduation before shivering from the thoughts of the future. Jaebeom gets up and sits silently, breathing in the cold air of the night and feeling the rush of adrenaline slow down in his veins.

He stays there for a few more minutes, just until the field is mostly evacuated except for some janitors and loiterers, then finally gets up. After he bends down to pick up his helmet, he runs a hand through his hair and grimaces at how sweaty his palm gets after being met with his drenched brown locks.

That’s when he feels something thrown against the side of his face. 

He flinches upon initial contact, bringing his hand to his face to touch the offending object. It's then that Jaebeom realizes the thing is slightly sticking to his face.

It's paper, he realizes, _ a lot _of paper actually. He picks it up and whines as he peels it from his face.

Oh._ A pom-pom? _

Jaebeom is staring at the thing in his hands when he hears, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

Now, Jaebeom isn't the type to be easily starstruck. But if Jaebeom had to give credit to where credit is due, then he would have no problem admitting that the guy in front of him was one hell of a looker. 

Jaebeom's never seen him before and if he has, he's not sure why he doesn't remember. The guy has undeniably memorable features: a sharp, pointed jawline, almond eyes, and a mop of blonde, messy hair. Even if it's just a brief look at him, Jaebeom is still captivated by the new existence in his life.

The stranger starts to stutter—cutely, Jaebeom might add—and Jaebeom can't help but find himself smiling.

"I’m so sorry!" The boy says. "My friends and I were just reenacting the final pass and we didn't have a football, so I—"

"... Decided to use a pom-pom— or a pom— whatever you call it," Jaebeom says, laughing a bit under his breath. The boy giggles and Jaebeom swears he’s smitten with this dude. "Creative."

Jaebeom smiles wider, trying to be as friendly as he can and the stranger's face then bursts into a rosy blush. Sirens go off in Jaebeom’s head, watching the stranger get cuter and cuter in his eyes. In a state of hesitation too, Jaebeom’s lips overturn and smush together, embarrassed. 

"Thanks, haha… Again, I'm so sorry." The stranger reaches out for his pom-pom and takes it back quietly. As Jaebeom watches him, he catches sight of the all too-familiar Paradise Shore cheerleading uniform the stranger is donning.

“Oh, you go to—? Sorry, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around before.” Jaebeom tilts his head, confused. He smiles again, and the stranger, or rather, _ cheerleader _blushes even harder.

The cheerleader nods and rubs the back of his neck. “Oh? Uh, yeah. This is my first year. I moved here at the start of the summer, but I had already finished up the school year in my old school, so I didn’t show up for your guys’ last few days. So, I enrolled in the middle of the summer so I could start with everyone else.”

Jaebeom listens intently but he gets lost in the way that the other talks and notices just how adorable his voice is. It's so terribly endearing and it makes Jaebeom smile inside but before he knows it, the cheerleader’s already stopped talking. So, Jaebeom still continues to just stand there, staring. He comes back to earth after the other boy tilts his head at him and the sirens in Jaebeom’s head go haywire. "O-Oh... I see."

And then they continue to just stare at each other.

As Jaebeom looks on, the cheerleader begins to cave in on himself. The cheerleader clears his throat, slightly thrown off by all the attention from Jaebeom. He clasps his hands together, arms straight below him and sways a bit off to the side. Jaebeom remains watching him and even takes notice as the cheerleader looks off towards his friends. When he follows the cheerleader's eyes, he notices some other cheerleaders quietly urging for them to continue talking. The cheerleader whips a hand to them telling them to go. Unfortunately, though, they remain adamant to stay outside as they wait for him to wrap things up with Jaebeom. Unbeknownst to Jaebeom, the cheerleader knows his friends will happily be their audience. 

Also unbeknownst to Jaebeom, but this cheerleader has actually been wanting to talk to Jaebeom for the whole summer. But as nice as this moment has been, the cheerleader still has duties to attend to. Duties such as picking up all the leftover props used during the game. A duty that he should've completed 20 minutes ago.

He extends a hand out, signalling his leave. "A-Anyways... I'm Mark."

Jaebum blinks out of his reverie before reaching out for Mark's hand in return as he replies, "Oh! Sorry for keeping you. Yeah, I'm—"

"You're Lim Jaebeom. #6. Quarterback."

Jaebeom looks at Mark incredulously. "Uh, yeah! How did you...?"

Mark falls into yet another blush and clears his throat again, "Uh… Ch-Cheerleader homework! Have to know who I'm cheering for. Haha."

Jaebeom hears and sees Mark's friends call (or more like groan) for Mark and all of a sudden, Jaebeom is scrambling. “Oh! Well, uh. I— It was nice—”

Mark yells out to his friends to wait another minute before turning back around to Jaebeom, holding back a giggle from Jaebeom’s new shaky nature. "Haha. I guess, I’ll see you around?"

Jaebeom immediately stops talking but perks up at the thought of running into Mark more often on campus, now that he knows who he is. 

“Y-Yeah. For sure.” 

“Bye Jaebeom.” Mark says as he backs up, walking in the direction of his friends. Jaebeom watches him leave, but doesn't register what’s happening until after he sees Mark's back already walking through the door of the locker room hallway.

He's about 3 minutes late on the response but he still lifts his hand in a small wave, expression blank. _ He's cute, _ is all Jaebeom can think. _ Mark is cute. _

"Bye Mark."


	2. Week #3, Monday | Sept. 03rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks of Homecoming and Jackson apparently has a not-so-new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not gonna lie, I really thought about deleting this fic AGAIN and acting like it never happened. But the truth is, is that I never had a strong enough heart to do that. Life really picked up for me after posting the first chapter! For example, graduating university and getting my first real job. But with the whole social distancing/ quarantine thing, I've finally had the time and space to finally finish this chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you at the end of the chapter!
> 
> [P.S., the majority of italics that appear by themselves (i.e., not between "_") are to signify Jaebeom's thoughts to himself.]

When Monday rolls around, it passes by in a blur. 

The last few days of August bleed into the first few days of September and the week carries on, bringing with it the strong transition from summer to autumn. By the end of the day, Jaebeom feels slow and restless. 

It seemed as if everyone shared the same sentiment today. Students and teachers alike were lax throughout the day; fighting to put in any effort into existing. For Jaebeom, it was a fairly easy day and he is quite thankful. His mind is anywhere but here and luckily with the sound of the last school bell, all he has left to focus on is football practice.

Jaebeom's light on his feet as he walks from one end of the school building to the other, off towards his locker. He supposes he's still reeling in that post game haze and it doesn't take too long for him to get lost in his thoughts. Blame the Capricorn in him. In just a few seconds, his mind trails back to just think about football. 

Now, Jaebeom isn't some airheaded jock but it's easier to focus on the same brown ball and the same green field rather than anything else. And the same blonde hair and the same white and red cheerleading uniform.

Wait.

What?

_ That was weird_, Jaebeom thinks. He blinks himself back into focus and shifts his thoughts back into place. Football. Game. Winning. He smiles to himself at the thought, proud of his team for starting off the season right (and maybe, if his subconscious is any indication, he’s still slightly hung up on meeting Mark).

It was a close game, Jaebeom remembers, with the final score being 14-10. 

After the game, Jackson all but begged Jaebeom to let him take home the ball, and when he finally arrives at his locker, he’s not surprised to see that the younger is hugging the ball with all his might, seemingly in his own haze as well. Jackson is happily leaning against his own locker, just to the left of Jaebeom’s.

Jaebeom chuckles. “You alright there, dude?”

“I’m more than alright.” Jackson says airily, almost as if his head is in the clouds. “I’m just so happy. I think we can go undefeated this year. I can feel it in my nuggets."

Jaebeom chuckles as he opens up his locker. “You think so?”

“Yes!” Jackson exclaims. 

Despite having his back towards his friend, Jaebeom can see from the corner of his eye how Jackson twirls himself off from his own locker to stand behind Jaebeom. Jaebeom doesn't have to look at Jackson to know that he's smiling brightly. The two make eye-contact in the reflection of Jaebeom's locker mirror and Jackson continues to talk when the older goes back to giving him an ounce of undivided attention, the football going back and forth between his hands. 

“Even though Friday night was like, a miracle, I think as long as we continue to hold some secret plays under our sleeves we can make it to regionals. And maybe if we keep it up, Coach will let us go to Homecoming this year.”

Jaebeom raises an eyebrow at Jackson through his reflection but before he can say anything, Jinyoung walks into his frame of sight. Having caught wind of Jackson’s last few words, Jinyoung rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

“Coach _ always _lets us go to Homecoming,” He reaches over to steal the football from Jackson, clutching it correctly before pretending to use it like a knife and jabs it into Jaebeom’s shoulders. 

“It’s our ol’ team captain over here that refuses to let us be teenagers for even a second.”

Jaebeom scoffs, quickly exchanging his textbooks for his gym bag. 

“I do not!” He closes his locker in a hurry, whipping around to face his friends immediately. “I just think Homecoming isn’t that important, and that we could use the extra practice.”

Jinyoung clicks his tongue as he folds his arms together, while Jackson stares hard at Jaebeom, clearly offended.

“What?” Jaebeom asks.

Jackson steps closer to the older, a hand on his own chest and jaw slack like some horrible rendition of The Scream. 

“You don’t...” He talks slowly. “...think Homecoming is important?”

Jaebeom opens his mouth to answer but is stopped short when Jinyoung interrupts this time.

“Beom-ah,” The younger reaches on to grab onto the older’s shoulders and leans his head down to face Jaebeom at eye-level. “Homecoming is _ everything_.”

Jaebeom’s scoffs yet again, shaking his head. He shrugs the two off of his personal bubble and begins to walk away, heading towards the locker rooms. He doesn’t enjoy feeling like he’s being chastised by his two friends, let alone it being Jinyoung and Jackson. _ Those big doofs. _

The big doofs begin to trail behind Jaebeom, still wearing their disappointed and shocked expressions from before. 

Jaebeom thinks they sound like sad (and dumb) puppies with how much he can hear them yelling at each other in failed hushed whispers. Just barely, Jaebeom thinks he catches something along the lines about how they could’ve been so neglecting to let Jaebeom feel so indifferent about a high school event. 

“What’s even the point of Homecoming? It’s not like it’s Prom.” Jaebeom reignites the conversation. 

Really, at this point, he just wants to end his friends’ incessant antics. 

“Isn’t Prom what everyone thinks about anyway? I thought _ that _was the event of the year.”

Jackson lets out a gasp that sounds so inhuman, Jaebeom feels lucky that his back is turned to him.

“Jaebeom! You fool! Prom _ is _the event of the year. But Homecoming is important too! Homecoming is like… Like—”

“Trial Prom.” Jinyoung finishes. “How can you expect to have a good Prom if you’ve never been to a formal before?”

And _ that_, Jaebeom thinks, _ makes sense_. Kind of. 

“Homecoming helps you figure out who’s fun to party with, who’s not fun to party with, and who to consider going to be your Prom date.”

Jaebeom tightens the hold on his gym bag as he listens to his friends, slowing down so the two of them can walk alongside him. 

“But can’t you just go to these things alone? Or with friends? You don’t always need a date, right?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Jackson says and quickly walks in front of Jaebeom to block him from continuing any further. To Jaebeom’s dismay, Jackson stops him just short of the entrance to the locker rooms. He sighs. 

“Jackson, the locker room is just right there—”

“Shush!” Jackson yells. 

Jaebeom rolls his eyes as Jinyoung comes up from behind him and puts an arm around his shoulders, then feeling his jaw clench in annoyance at the sight of his best friend’s mocking smile. While Jaebeom prepares to listen to yet another one of Jackson’s daily outbursts, some of their teammates pass by, unfazed by Jackson’s energy.

Some of them snicker as they walk past and Jackson waits until a majority of them have filed into the other room before he begins to speak again. His voice is quieter now, dripping with fake concern. 

“Hyung, while I appreciate the thought of you wanting to hang out with your boys, do you… Do you need help in finding a date?”

“What?!” Jaebeom exclaims. “No! How did this conversation turn into being about me?”

Jinyoung hums, removing himself from Jaebeom to look him over head to toe. 

“Hm… Jackson has a point. Is your dateless ass the reason we haven’t been able to go to Homecoming?”

Jaebeom reaches over to lightly punch Jinyoung in the stomach. He happily ignores the way his best friend grunts in mild pain.

“Shut up. And that’s bullshit, even when I schedule practice, you guys still go—”

“And arrive late, hyung.” Jinyoung says flatly, rubbing his torso up and down. 

“But it’d be really great if this year— you know, our _ Senior _year— we could just have the day off.” Jackson singsongs.

Jaebeom glares at his friends, rearranging the strap of his gym bag on his shoulder. As much as he hates to admit it, Jackson has a very strong point. 

In the middle of all his sentiments, Jaebeom thinks to himself how he hasn’t thought about any of the things his friends might find sentimental too. And as obnoxious Jackson is being about this, Jaebeom isn’t a tyrant. If his friends want their last Homecoming to be an entire day event, then…

Jaebeom looks at Jackson, then to Jinyoung, then back to Jackson and sighs for the nth time as his eyes trail up to the ceiling. 

“Look, I’m sorry I’ve been stopping you guys from properly attending Homecoming.” 

Jaebeom’s tone is a bit more serious now and he tries to ignore how Jinyoung and Jackson’s gaze have grown softer with concern. They step closer to him but Jaebeom thinks their gazes still emulate needy dogs. 

“But me needing a date has never been an issue. Really! If… If Homecoming is that important to you guys, then I’ll think about cancelling practice on that day. Okay?”

Silence washes upon the three boys until Jackson emits a squeal so loud, both Jaebeom and Jinyoung think they’ll have issues hearing anyone during practice. 

“Geez, Sseun-ah… Not so loud, please.” Jaebeom cringes, pressing a finger in his ear as if that will rest some of the ringing in his hearing.

Jinyoung snorts at both of his friends, beginning to walk and push his two friends into the locker room. He ignores Jackson’s continuous yelling at how excited he is for Homecoming, speaking over him. 

“Anyways! Come on guys, it’s time to suit up.”

\--

Today’s weather wasn’t sweltering by any means, but the black rubber of the turf baking in the summer sun makes it seem like someone has turned the heat up to boiling. 

The little black beads press hotly into the skin of the boys’ palms as they do their pushups and it makes them ache and groan with uncomfortability. Annoyed with how hot the field feels today, the whole football team— Jaebeom included— feel sluggish as they go through their training. Everyone takes slightly longer to get up off the ground after burpees, with cricks in their necks and the weight of their equipment feeling very, very undesirable at the moment. 

Once their coach calls for a final water break, Jaebeom finds himself plopping unceremoniously onto the ground, akin to his pet cat, Nora. As he takes off his helmet, he feels the sudden shock of cold water streaming down his head and into his uniform and he relishes in the brief moment of relief. When he looks up, it’s Jinyoung, with a paper cup in his hand and the mouth tilted downwards towards the top of Jaebeom’s head, water pouring out onto him in a steady stream. 

It’s a friendly gesture, not uncommon by athletes, to help him cool down from their exercises. 

“Thanks.” Jaebeom says. 

Jinyoung pats him quickly on the head before sitting down next to him, offering his Hydroflask to Jaebeom to drink out of. 

Jaebeom accepts, leaning back on a hand as he drinks from the bottle desperately, seeking relaxation and comfort in a short amount of time. He hears a soft whine coming from Jinyoung, and Jaebeom has known the younger long enough to know that it means that Jinyoung is asking to rest his head on Jaebeom’s lap. 

He screws the cap back onto the bottle and hands it over back to Jinyoung before resuming his previous position, but this time, Jaebeom makes sure to stretch his legs out and give ample resting room for his best friend. Jinyoung smiles, his head coming down to rest on Jaebeom’s thighs.

Some shuffling to the side indicates Jackson’s arrival to the little pile. He’s silent when he joins the two boys, but his pout is heavily evident on his face, upset that he wasn’t invited in the first place. Jackson comes to rest his head on Jinyoung’s lap and the three of them all together make an interesting shape on the side of the field and in the middle of all their teammates. 

_ It’s nice _ , Jaebeom hums to himself. This feels comfortable; _ familiar_. A scene that he’s gotten used to occurring for the past four years since the three of them started out in freshman football. 

Everything about this is all he’s ever known. 

From the slight burn of the rubber in the turf, to the smell of the summer air, and the sounds of all the team practices around him. 

He’s spent four years memorizing the motions of high school afternoons. He knows where the marching band is practicing in the next field over; even recognizing the songs they're playing. He's gotten used to the banging of the bleachers from the track team running suicides along the stairs and the loud shouting of the cheerleading team on the far end of the field.

Cheerleaders.

Jaebeom immediately turns his head to where he hears some cheerleaders calling out positions. He tries to stretch his neck as best he can past the many bodies of his teammates, but he tires himself out before he's actually successful. Plus, his friends are resting soundly on his lap and the more he shifts, the heavier he feels Jinyoung's head push onto his thigh, the younger adamant that Jaebeom stays in place.

Jaebeom huffs softly and remains rooted like he was before. He shouldn't be too curious anyway. But then in the haze of the heatwaves rising from the field, Jaebeom finally sees Mark.

To his surprise, however, when Jaebeom’s line of sight focuses, the blonde is already looking in his direction. 

For a second, it almost seems like Mark finally realizes that he’s been caught, and looks away. Mark’s too far for Jaebeom to really pinpoint any distinct facial features, so if Mark looks as shocked as he is, he’ll never know. 

But Jaebeom does find it peculiar—was Mark looking at him? And, if so, for how long?

Jaebeom is pulled out of his trance at the sound of his coach’s whistle, calling for the team’s attention to dismiss them from practice for the day. He breaks his stare from Mark to watch his friends remove themselves from his lap, urged along to the showers by the incessant pushing of the rest of his teammates.

  
  


\--

  
  


The metal doors of the locker room break the air pressure of the humidity from the shower steam inside and Jinyoung exhales loudly as they walk away from it, seemingly as if he can properly breathe again. Jaebeom and Jackson shift to take up either side of the youngest and head off through the athletic fields onwards to the school parking lot.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I leave? I think Youngjae is holed up somewhere in the library and I want to surprise him." Jinyoung asks.

"Surprise him? You see him everyday." Jackson scoffs. Jaebeom on the other hand, finds a soft smile creeping onto his face.

"I think it's cute." He shrugs. "Go ahead, Nyeong."

Jinyoung sticks his tongue out at Jackson, both of them acknowledging that Jaebeom's choice is law, then hurriedly jogs away from them. 

"I'll FaceTime you guys tonight!" He yells from a distance.

"Don't bother!"

"Okay!"

Jackson and Jaebeom shout back. Their differences in reply shock one another and the two immediately scrutinize the other. 

"What's gotten you so salty? It's not the first time Jinyoung has left to go find Youngjae." Jaebeom asks.

He's met with an uncharacteristic silence from Jackson but he decides to not dwell on it. It's probably just Jackson being his clingy self.

The absence of Jinyoung should have left them to continue walking quietly together, but as Jaebeom watches Jinyoung move away he hears a light patter of footsteps behind him. He doesn’t pay it any attention until the footsteps come closer and only then does he realize it’s actually coming towards him and Jackson. He braces himself for impact and…

It never comes. 

But—

“Fuck!” yells Jackson, followed by a loud giggle and Jaebeom wants to die.

“Haha, did I scare you, Gaga?” Mark asks cheekily.

“Hey!”

Jaebeom watches as Jackson shuffles closer to Mark to try to shove him with his elbow, stirring up yet another sweet giggle from Mark. Mark side-steps away from the younger and the two of them move like repelling magnets while Jaebeom continues walking, albeit a little bit more slowly now and a little bit more observant of the other two’s closeness. 

The air slightly picks up as the two run circles around him and all Jaebeom can do is laugh softly to himself, letting them go at it. He hears another giggle (_cute_, he thinks) and then a loud grunt (_probably Jackson_) and then all of a sudden a hand is gripping his bicep and the next thing he knows he’s being spun around while Mark is yelling, “Jaebeom-ah! Protect me!”

(A quick thought passes in Jaebeom’s brain; _ oh my God, he called me Jaebeom-ah._)

And the impact he was expecting before finally comes in the form of Jackson Wang. Jackson all but quite literally rams into his back and Mark laughs as he feels him and Jaebeom being pushed.

“HEY!” Jaebeom yells, and Mark and Jackson finally decide to cool it.

“Easy now,” he says as he rolls out his shoulders. “Sseun-ah, we just got out from practice. Chill.”

Mark and Jackson have half the mind to look like children being scolded and Jackson finally apologizes for the both of them while Mark smushes his lips between his teeth, trying to stifle in his giggles. Now this, Jaebeom sighs internally, _ this _wasn’t something he was familiar with.

  
  


\--

  
  


It’s not until they’re settled into a booth at their favourite neighborhood diner that Jaebeom finally gets the chance to ask about the elephant in the room.

“So... how do you guys know each other?”

He plays with his fries as he waits for an answer, watching Mark and Jackson look between each other to see who wants to answer first. Mark motions for Jackson to speak on behalf of him, happily content to listen while he sips his milkshake.

Jackson wraps his arm around Mark (and Jaebeom has to fight hard to not frown) and says, “He’s my boyfriend.”

Mark all but rips himself from his milkshake and Jackson’s hold. “Gaga!”

Jaebeom drops his fries and straightens out.

“Oh—”

The older sets down his glass on the table with a clang and quickly spreads his hands out in surrender, “He’s joking, I promise. I would never date Jackson.”

Jackson plays up the role to look terribly offended. “What?! Ugh, whatever. Your loss, my friend.”

The three of them all share a small laugh and Jaebeom tries to ignore the sense of relief that washes over him.

“Anyways,” Mark finally explains, “We’re family friends. Practically cousins. Our grandparents were friends and then our parents, and now us.”

Jackson hums in agreement as he takes a bite of his salad and Mark pats him on the head in acknowledgement. 

“Yeah, so I would never date family. But sometimes Gaga plays the role whenever we run into really pushy people.”

Mark says it so nonchalantly that if this were a rom-com movie, Jaebeom feels like he should be feeling a sense of insecurity right now, but he doesn’t. Instead, Jaebeom looks between the two of them and is able to completely understand how exactly close they are. Jackson’s arm is still around Mark when he leans over to sip from Mark’s milkshake, the older holding it up for him and angling it so Jackson can drink directly from his own straw. It’s a kind of closeness that most people would be quick to assume of something romantic, but Jaebeom isn't unused to it. Frankly, it's the same closeness him and Jinyoung share. 

Perhaps, this is how Youngjae feels when he watches his boyfriend cling to him.

“Hey, are you going to homecoming?” Jackson asks Mark.

Mark steals a fry from Jaebeom’s plate and Jaebeom is _ ???? _ but lets him do it anyway. The act doesn’t go unnoticed by Jackson. He'll just have to ask the older about it later.

“Mm… I’m not sure yet. But probably not.” Mark replies.

Jaebeom can see the cogs malfunctioning in Jackson's head before Jackson so much as breathes.

“Oh geez—”

“WHAT?!" Jackson wails. Mark jumps, trying to cover Jackson's mouth. "Not another one! I can’t have TWO of my best friends just not go to Homecoming their Senior year!” 

Jaebeom shushes him quickly and him and Mark take turns looking around the diner, apologetically making eye contact with the other patrons for their friend’s loudness.

Jackson lets out a long whine and Jaebeom thinks he's back to being that sad, kicked puppy he was being earlier. "You guys seriously hate me." 

“God, Gaga, you’re so dramatic. What’s the big deal? It’s just Homecoming.” Mark says, offering Jackson his milkshake again as consolation.

Jackson sips sadly only to then move his gaze over to Jaebeom, eyes full of accusation. “YOU did this to him.”

Jaebeom sputters, “What?! I haven’t even talked to Mark before this!”

Mark humphs, offended by Jaebeom’s answer. “That’s not true! We talked last week!”

“Well, yeah- but it wasn’t about Homecoming! We only—”

“Shush! Who cares!” Jackson quiets them both. “Just… Why do the _ both _ of you not care about Homecoming?”

The older two share a look and a shrug between them. Jackson sighs and turns his whole body towards Mark. Jaebeom has a feeling he knows where this conversation is going.

“Mark, are you struggling to find a date like Jaebeom?”

“Struggling?!” Jaebeom interjects. “I am not—”

Jackson holds up a hand to shut Jaebeom up and Jaebeom, very offended, throws a fry in his direction. Mark giggles again, highly amused by them.

“No Gaga, I’m just not too sure if Homecoming’s my thing.”

Jackson sighs again, almost ready to argue but one look from Mark has him drop the subject. Jaebeom finally relaxes in his seat.

_ Thank God. _

  
  


\--

  
  


The sky’s a nice orange hue when the three boys leave the diner and as sad as Jaebeom is to leave his friends, he’s really tired. Even Jackson, the most boisterous out of anyone at all, is looking a little laggy. Mark is Mark, simply vibing, and Jaebeom thinks that’s probably how he always is.

“Alright guys, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jackson says before moving in to hug them both goodbye. “Jaebeom, can you walk Mark home?”

“Huh?” He blinks.

Mark shoos at the idea. “Gaga, it’s okay. I can find my way home.” 

“Mark lives, like, two blocks down from you.” Jackson explains. “He still doesn’t know the way around here so can you walk him?”

Jaebeom feels himself nodding before he can actually react with an answer. “Uh… Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

Mark walks over to stand next to Jaebeom and the two of them wave their goodbyes at Jackson as he leaves. Once they see the younger turn the corner, they start walking on their own path home, side by side.

The walk for the most part is silent, but it’s nice. It’s not uncomfortable like most would assume it’d be, and Jaebeom’s grateful that him and Mark aren’t one of those people that feel the need to talk up empty silence. Not much between them is really said until they hit the intersection that divides their houses.

They come to a stop at the crosswalk, waiting. 

“Y-You don’t actually have to walk me home, Jaebeom-ssi.” Mark says.

Jaebeom lifts his eyes at the sound of Mark’s voice and briefly takes the sight of him in. The sky behind him is now a hot pink and complements his blond hair nicely. _ How pretty _, he thinks. 

Mark blinks.

_ Oh God, please don’t tell me I said that out loud. _

“Jaebeom, are you okay?”

Jaebeom looks down quickly to snap himself out of it and clears his throat. “No, it’s fine. I like being outside anyways.”

The crosswalk speaks to them, signalling their turn and although hesitant, Mark nods. He walks first and begins to lead Jaebeom on the way home and Jaebeom trails for a little before jogging ahead to walk side by side again.

The same feeling from earlier washes over Jaebeom. Comfortable. But something itches in his mind. _ What happened to “Jaebeom-ah”? _

“Hm?” Mark asks.

_ Shit. _

“Huh?” Jaebeom asks dumbly. “Oh. Did I say that out loud?”

Mark giggles again. _ So cute. _ “Yeah. But to answer your question, I just let it slip earlier. I wasn’t sure if you were actually okay with it.”

Jaebeom nods slowly and he notices that he’s beginning to trail after Mark again as they turn to go on another street.

“I-I’m okay with it.” He says softly.

“Hmm?” Mark asks, and even though Jaebeom hasn’t known him for a while, he can recognize the tone as teasing.

Jaebeom scratches at his neck. “I’m okay with it. You calling me “Jaebeom-ah”. It’s… It’s nice. I don’t really have any same-age friends and the only one that calls me that so far is Jinyoung but we’ve known each other forever so it’s different.”

Mark’s pace begins to slow down. “Same-age friends?”

Jaebeom shrugs, his gaze never leaving the pavement in front of him. “Yeah. I pretty much only have Jinyoung and Jackson. But even then, sometimes I like to force the two of them to call me “hyung” because I was born earlier in the year.”

“Are we the same age, Jaebeom-ah?”

Jaebeom turns to look at him and notices the same cheeky smile he gave Jackson earlier. Something’s up.

“A-Aren’t we? Jackson mentioned at the diner that you were 17 but your birthday is before his, and I’m 17 too.”

Mark comes to a halt in front of a house and Jaebeom presumes it’s his and comes to a stop too. The two of them look at each other and Jaebeom can’t decipher this teasing grin on Mark’s face.

“What? W-What is it?” Jaebeom stutters.

Mark just laughs and though Jaebeom doesn’t enjoy being teased, finds himself laughing too. 

“What?” He asks again. “What am I missing out on?”

Mark just chuckles, walking away from Jaebeom and up the few steps to his front porch. Jaebeom watches him in confusion.

“Technically, we’re not the same age, Jaebeom-ah.” Mark finally explains, turning around to face the younger again. “My birthday is tomorrow. I’m turning 18.”

A bucket of ice water feels like it’s come crashing down on Jaebeom. 

“Oh? _ Oh. _ Oh, that means...”

“That means you’re gonna have to start calling me “hyung”, Jaebeom-ah.” Mark snickers. “Well, if you wanna keep up this whole thing and make me call you “Jaebeom-ah”.”

For some reason, the opportunity to be referred to as something so mundane urges Jaebeom to say yes. 

“Okay, hyung.” He says.

Mark seems surprised by his answer and for a second, almost looks as if he was willing to take back his teasing. But instead, he just comes back down the few steps back onto the sidewalk where Jaebeom is and gives him two pats on the head like he did to Jackson in the diner.

“See you later, Beom-ah.” Mark coos, ruffling his hair.

Jaebeom gulps and watches as the older runs back up the steps, all the way to his front porch. 

As Mark unlocks his front door he hears the softest, “See you, hyung.” and Mark thinks to himself that he’s never heard anything sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Even though it took me so long to finish this chapter, I'm really happy with how it turned out. Fun fact: I worked on this chapter at least once a month since August and it was supposed to originally just be 7 pages, but it turned out to be a whopping 14 pages! Isn't that crazy? Anyways, I hope this chapter was able to give you a little insight on the friendship dynamics between hyungline and an cute introduction to the concept of Homecoming. I couldn't help but add in a little part with Jaebeom and Mark talking about age. I just think it's so cute how small Jaebeom gets around his only hyung in the group! 
> 
> If you want to keep up with my usual Ahgase antics, feel free to follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_spiritxo) ! (:
> 
> Until next time and stay healthy, loves!
> 
> \- Spirit


	3. Week #4, Wednesday | Sept. 12th (PART ONE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom finds out something he never wanted to know, Jinyoung just wants to know what's going on with Jackson and Youngjae, and oh! The introduction of Kim Yugyeom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a shit show.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you at the end of the chapter!
> 
> [P.S., the majority of italics that appear by themselves (i.e., not between "_") are to signify Jaebeom's thoughts to himself.]

The next time Jaebeom sees Mark, he wishes he didn’t.

It's Hell Week. Otherwise known as the worst week of the fall semester and if not, the worst week of the whole school year. It’s the week when the official start of curriculum coincides with the transition from summer to autumn. In turn, life and all its' contents become stifling with no sense of relief. 

Long gone are the days of icebreaker assignments and teachers walking on eggshells to make good rapport with their students. School has officially begun and Hell Week is just the best way to describe how the temperature rises at the same rate as the amount of stress brought upon innocent students. 

It’s not a fun time. It’s gross. The last thing anyone would want to deal with in the middle of high school drama, midterm exams, and puberty is having to deal with uncontrollable humidity. 

Jaebeom grimaces as he walks through the school courtyard with Jinyoung. The sun is beating down angrily at the both of them, enticing droplets of sweat to slide down their temples. 

Another thing to complain about, Jaebeom reckons, is how shitty it is to be an athlete in the middle of it all. For the majority of their trek across campus, the pair have mostly kept in their silence except for a few grunts here and there (mostly coming from Jaebeom). His backpack is heavy enough to carry with his textbooks but today, his gym bag is weighing down on him too. 

Jaebeom lets out a petulant whine. “I hate this. I hate football. Why do I need to bring this with me?”

Jinyoung chuckles softly at his friend’s antics, his laugh fading into a sigh. They’ve managed to make it into one of the school’s shaded hallways and it provides instant relief from the overwhelming humidity around them. They slow down their pace to enjoy the soft, cool breeze that wafts in but it’s unceremoniously cut short at the sound of Jaebeom whining again.

"Jinyoung…!" Jaebeom sniffles. "It's getting worse. It's so heavy…"

“Tsk... You big baby.” 

Jinyoung sticks his hand out in offering and Jaebeom pushes his gym bag to him with no hesitation, rolling his shoulders afterwards in a soft grunt of pain. Jaebeom may be stocky and broad shoulders-galore but the both of them know that Jinyoung is most definitely the stronger one out of the two. He’s also less finicky and whiny—_ Jinyoung’s words _, mind you—but Jaebeom would argue that he’s just a simple guy; who prefers to not make his life any harder.

Yet here he is, making it harder.

“It’s your fault that you were late,” Jinyoung continues, elbowing gently at Jaebeom’s side as they walk in tandem together. “Had you gotten here on time, you would’ve had time to put your stuff away into your locker.” 

Jaebeom furrows his eyebrows together, pouty. He did _ not _ come to school to be scolded by his best friend, _ no siree _. 

“Hey, it’s not entirely my fault. I overslept and then I had to pick up your precious boyfriend this morning too, you know.”

The younger elbows him a bit more forcefully this time, making Jaebeom yelp. 

“Yeah, and you made him late too!” Jinyoung says. “Like…? What was the point in you taking your car today if you were just going to not show on time.” He admonishes. “I really should’ve begged Jackson to pick Youngjae up when I had the chance.”

“Well then, why didn’t you, huh?” Jaebeom says, hmphing to himself.

Jinyoung pauses for a bit before pursing his lips together. His mood seemingly drops slightly as he speaks, a small sign of discomfort. “I kinda did…” He says. ”I kept asking him if he could get Youngjae since he lives closer to him but he kept saying he couldn’t, and that he might not be able to for a while.”

_ Now that’s news _, Jaebeom thinks. While the theatrics are a little on par with Jackson’s dramatic personality, it’s so peculiar to hear him distance himself from Youngjae. Jackson almost never bails on Youngjae. Well, he almost never bails on any one of his friends, but him and Youngjae are different. They're like two peas in a pod. If Youngjae isn’t with his own boyfriend, you can almost always find him with the other boy. 

“What? Why not?” Jaebeom asks, face full with mild concern.

Jinyoung shrugs, finally handing Jaebeom’s gym bag back over. 

“He didn't say. But to be honest, I should've known he'd say no. Him and Youngjae haven't talked since the night of the game, apparently... Jaejae told me Jackson has been leaving him on read for the past two weeks.”

“What? Did something happen?”

“No,” Jinyoung says softly. It’s clear that he’s taken some time to try to figure out what happened too. “Or at least, as far as I know. Maybe something did? But every time I ask him what happened he brushes it off and when I ask Jackson, he tells me not to worry about it.”

The breeze whooshes around them then, filling in the gaps of silence where their thoughts run awry. Jaebeom naturally isn't one for conflict but Jinyoung absolutely hates being out of the loop. The both of them share a hum, almost as if they’re acknowledging the situation at hand and effectively ending that tangent of conversation. 

Whatever it is, Jaebeom just hopes Youngjae and Jackson get it settled within time. 

“Anyways,” Jinyoung clicks his tongue, encouraging themselves to begin walking towards class again. “What even happened last night that would make you wake up late?”

Jaebeom goes quiet, his eyes shifting to try to determine the best way to answer his best friend.

_ What happened last night? _

_ Let’s see. _

_ Well… _

“Were you up all night texting Mark again?”

_ Bingo. _

“No,” The lie shoots out from Jaebeom’s mouth quickly, only making it more obvious how untrue it is. “I was just tired from practice, is all. I told you I overslept.”

Jaebeom rearranges himself and his bags quickly, trying to avoid looking like a deer caught in headlights and dutifully ignores the scrutinizing glare coming from his left. When he finally has the courage to look up, he is met with Jinyoung’s deadpan stare. 

“Beom.” Jinyoung says slowly. “We only did weights yesterday.”

_ Fuck. _

Jaebeom clearly has been caught red handed but he suppresses his want to cringe. 

“So...? Weights are tiring too.” He reasons. 

But to his dismay, Jinyoung doesn’t budge. Instead, Jinyoung teasingly tilts his head more and more as Jaebeom scrambles to further explain himself. 

“Well…! Weight training is really important! And you know, I... I was working on my lats yesterday! So I was really sore. And _hmph—_You’d know that if you didn’t always focus on your calves and your glutes—”

“Hey, that’s not true. Shut up.” Jinyoung chides while shoving at Jaebeom’s shoulder. A smile pulls at his mouth, but it fades as quickly as it came, pouring into a look of concern. 

“But Jaebeom.” Jinyoung trails off with a sigh. ”Look, I just don’t...”

They go back to silence as they turn a corner, entering a stairwell to head into the Mathematics building. The humidity is slowly creeping in again the longer they walk around and Jaebeom loosens a button on his shirt to try to let in some cool air. Jinyoung makes to do the same, taking off his glasses too while he’s at it. 

Jaebeom lets out a quiet sigh, his shoulders hunching over. In between the clangs of their feet against the metal of the stairs, Jaebeom catches wind of Jinyoung speaking to him. 

“I just don’t get it. You’ve texted Mark everyday for a whole week, but you don’t even talk to him at school.” 

And Jaebeom wishes he could argue against this, but Jinyoung’s right.

  
  


\--

  
  


Within the past week, Mark and Jaebeom had made quite the progress in their relationship with each other. Not _ that _kind of relationship, Jaebeom eases, but a relationship. The start of a new friendship, he supposes.

After walking Mark home last Monday, Jaebeom arrived home to his phone vibrating with multiple texts. But it wasn’t out of the ordinary for his phone to blow up like this upon coming home. Usually it was just his group chat with Jackson, Jinyoung and Youngjae so he didn’t mind it too much. He could always check it later and if it was like any other message, it was probably just the other three—*ahem* probably _ Jackson— _waxing poetry about how much he missed his friends, despite seeing them everyday at school.

But when Jaebeom pulled out his phone to unlock it, to his surprise, he saw his one-on-one chat with Jackson instead.

> **잭잭 (Jack Jack)** ****
> 
> > is it cool if i give mark your number?
> 
> > he asked for it

_ “Oh, is that my beautiful son?” _Jaebeom’s mom singsongs in Korean.

Jaebeom is snapped out of his reverie by her gentle voice and it provides a quick distraction from the texts on his phone. He locks the front door behind him and toes off his shoes, padding off into the direction of the kitchen.

_ “Hi Mom.” _ He responds back in his mother’s native tongue. 

Jaebeom’s mom turns quickly at the sound of her son’s voice and she immediately breaks out in a smile. 

_ “My son~” _ She coos, patting her hands dry against her apron before reaching out to pat his cheeks. Most teenagers would hate this much affection from their parents, especially since this was a constant routine of Jaebeom’s mom doting on him, but Jaebeom always takes it in stride. He knows he’s fortunate enough to have it and next year in college, he knows he’ll miss it. 

That, and if you ask anyone, he’s pretty much a Mama’s boy.

_ “Did you eat? How was school?" _

Jaebeom’s phone pings again and he moves to take it out from his pocket, holding it simply as he talks to his mom. 

“School was good. I ate with Jackson after practice but I’ll eat some later after I study.”

Jaebeom’s mom clicks her tongue at the news of her son eating somewhere else, playfully swatting at him and Jaebeom giggles as he tries to evade her. She relents once she finally grabs hold of one of his cheeks, squishing it between her thumb and index fingers, pinching.

“You better eat this later then, okay?” She nags lightly, pointing at the big pot of kimchi stew on the stove. She knows better than anyone how big Jaebeom’s appetite is and knows she’ll catch her son eating sometime in the middle of the night. “And next time, just come straight home if you and Jackson are hungry after practice.” 

He hums passively in assurance, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading up to his room. 

Exiting the kitchen and up the stairs to his room, his phone vibrates again. When he opens up his phone, he sees another text from Jackson from a few minutes ago, as well as a new text message from an unknown number.

> **잭잭 (Jack Jack)**
> 
> > jfc u take forever
> 
> > i just gave it to him

> **+16265550178**
> 
> > hey! i got ur number from jackson. i just wanted to say thank u for walking me home tonight (:

Huh.

He doesn’t know how long he stared down at his phone frozen in shock, but he guesses it was a while because a few minutes later his phone pings with a message.

> **+16265550178**
> 
> > btw its mark!! ((:

He types a quick message.

> **JAY B**
> 
> Hey there. And no worries. Anytime <

Jaebeom catches himself smiling in the mirror once he puts down his phone and he has half the mind to slap himself silly. He chucks his phone towards his bed in defiance at his giddy self. _ Get a grip, it’s just a text _, he thinks. 

He moves about through his usual coming home routine as normally as he can: prepping his homework on his desk, checking on his pet cat Nora in his parents’ bedroom, and changing into his house clothes. 

He most certainly _ does not _ keep an eye (and an ear) on his cell phone the entire time.

Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

But he _ definitely _ does make a dive for his bed, his phone jumping up from the sheets and into his hands and his bed creaking at the sudden, excited weight.

> **+16265550178**
> 
> > i’ll make sure to treat you out to boba next time~
> 
> > you might need to show me some good boba places though bc jackson swears he cant drink it bc of his diet
> 
> > wait, you like boba, right? please say yes or we cant be friends anymore

Jaebeom laughs. Like really laughs at this. Maybe it’s just the habit of laughing at something your crush says—_ Crush? I don’t have a crush— _but Mark is funny. Like, really funny.

> **JAY B**
> 
> Lmao <
> 
> I’m more of an egg pudding person <
> 
> But yeah, I’m down <

> **+16265550178**
> 
> > haha cool! we should go sometime soon

And _ yes— _ Jaebeom wants that so much. Probably a little too much. Honestly, he’s worried that he’s getting a little obsessed. But he just figures it’s because he’s excited to have a new friend. 

_ It’s like a change of scenery _, he muses to himself. He’s had Jinyoung, Jackson, and Youngjae for so long that Mark is an just eager addition into their little group.

For the first time in his life, Jaebeom’s unable to articulate what he feels. Maybe that’s a good thing. He’s never been in a relationship before, so he doesn’t know if what he’s feeling is something romantic, but it just feels nice. Being around Mark feels nice.

He pauses for a moment, trying to think of what to say before he types it out but his fingers seem to move at their own accord as he responds:

> **JAY B**
> 
> How does tomorrow sound? <

Jaebeom yells out a soft, “Ah!” as his thumb presses send, almost as if he had just woken up from the trance he was in. _ What the fuck! _ He yells in his head. _ What was that?! _

His mind reels as he goes through the motions of regret for his reply, reaching to pull at the top of his head. Was he possessed or something?! 

But in a sudden turn of events (that honestly want to make Jaebeom hurl with anxiety), a speech bubble immediately hovers just below Mark’s name, an ellipsis fading in and out in a steady rhythm. It’s there for only a few short seconds; fifteen at best, but they’re the longest fifteen seconds of Jaebeom’s young life.

Another three pings ring out in succession.

> **+16265550178**
> 
> > oh! 
> 
> > i would, but i kinda already have plans with my family tomorrow for my birthday. 
> 
> > i’m sorry! maybe we can do next week?

The thunk is loud when Jaebeom bonks his head back against the headboard of his bed. Idiot. _Idiot._ **Idiot.**

_ Jaebeom!!! _ His inner voice yells louder. _ You idiot!!! _

> **JAY B**
> 
> Crap, that’s right. Sorry, I forgot <
> 
> Next week works too <

There’s another ellipses when Jaebeom hears a soft knock on his bedroom door. 

“Son?” His mother calls from outside. “Are you okay in there?”

“Y-Yeah!” Jaebeom croaks out. 

It sounds so pathetic but luckily, his mother doesn’t press on. She leaves after murmuring out an okay and Jaebeom finally lets himself breathe when he hears her feet shuffle away and back downstairs. 

His phone pings again and Jaebeom looks up to the heavens for dear courage. He slowly brings his phone up to his face as he shuts one eye; nervous.

> **+16265550178**
> 
> > aw... you forgot hyung’s birthday already?
> 
> > that’s so mean of you, jaebeommie.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

The reply causes a physiological reaction in Jaebeom; a little warmth pooling in the bottom of his gut, but he doesn’t know what it means. He sucks in a gasp, the air filling up in his mouth before forcing down a gulp. If someone saw him now, he’s sure someone would mock how his eyes are so close to popping out of his head. 

Is this… _ flirting? _

He shakes his head. _ Jaebeom, no. _ No. This is _ not _ flirting. 

_ But it sounds like it—? _

_ Shut up, _ Jaebeom.

So he does. As much as this is undiscovered territory, Jaebeom decides in a quick second to not dwell on whatever’s happening. Perhaps it’d be better to not think about if Mark is flirting with him or not. To just shut up and not think. Just do. 

So Jaebeom plays along and replies.

He smiles when another ping rings out in his room.

  
  


And replies. 

  
  


Ping!

Ping!

Ping!

  
  


And replies. 

  
  
  


Until it’s one in the morning and his eyes are heavy.

> **JAY B**
> 
> Hyung <
> 
> I’m sorry but I’m really tired <

Where had the time gone? By the time Mark responds, Jaebeom’s already fast asleep with his phone limp in his hands and face stuffed against his pillows. The vibration of a new text doesn’t rouse him but he still reacts to the sudden noise with a scrunch of his nose.

> **Mark-Hyung**
> 
> > hehe that’s okay
> 
> > good night beommie~ sweet dreams ♥

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And so began the slippery slope that was Mark and Jaebeom and Jaebeom and Mark.

  
  


\--

  
  


They're halfway down their last flight of stairs when Jaebeom hears it.

At first, he thinks he’s just imagined the voice but then the lightest giggle he's ever heard follows it and—yeah, no— that’s Mark for sure.

Jaebeom almost doesn't recognize it's him.

His blonde hair is now a deep shade of brown, such a contrast to the honey hair he had before and he even has a new haircut (!!!!) to boot. It’s so different from how Jaebeom met him last week. Instead of covering his forehead, Mark’s hair now falls around to frame his face and it’s almost so perfect, the way that it makes his cheekbones and jawline pop. _ He’s still cute _, Jaebeom thinks, but this looks makes him a bit more…

“**Hyung.**”

_ Sigh. _

_ Yeah, _he says dreamily. 

“Hyung...? Beom!”

Jaebeom blinks out of his reverie the same moment he realizes he’s about to eat shit. Luckily Jinyoung’s there to block and prevent his fall, the last two steps of the stairs practically laughing at him maniacally for forgetting they were even there.

“Shit. Sorry.” He apologizes.

It almost happens in slow motion. The clanging of their feet on metal ground is traded in for the pitter-patter of linoleum flooring but it’s all so quiet. Like Jaebeom’s inner volume has chosen to mute one sensory for the other, just so it can focus on Mark and his voice and the concept of Mark in real life.

Once he regains his footing, Jaebeom dares to take a quick look. To make sure, he tells himself. If anything, Jaebeom could just be imagining Mark is there. God knows he’s done it before.

It’s silly. Jaebeom knows he’s met Mark before but he hasn’t seen him since before their daily text sessions so it feels… Foreign.

Oh, but it's _ Mark _, alright, with his cute pearly smile and donning a cheerleading uniform yet again. But this time it’s one that’s more casual; his shirt reading 'PARADISE' in large, obnoxious script over black fitted sweats and heather gray running shoes. He's leaning against a locker and if it’s his, Jaebeom doesn’t know.

But his forearm is bracing himself up while his other hand plays with _ hers _; caging in a girl a few inches shorter than him and talking to her like she's the only person on the planet. 

The girl, Jaebeom sees, has a flush of embarrassment on her cheeks but is clearly loving the attention. She looks at Mark through her eyelashes, responding to everything he says with enthusiasm and giggling whenever Mark runs his thumb over the back of her hand.

_ Oh _, Jaebeom thinks. He didn't know Mark had a girlfriend.

He's really moving at a snail’s pace if the distance between him and Jinyoung in the hallway means anything. He’s barely about a quarter down the hallway versus Jinyoung who’s pushing halfway, the latter unaware of what’s going on yet. The younger is about to strike up a conversation again when he notices his first few words have fallen onto deaf ears—or in fact, no ears—and Jinyoung turns around only to see Jaebeom looking off in a different direction, obviously distracted.

Jinyoung walks up to him then, scoffing at Jaebeom when the other doesn't even jump at how close he is to him now.

"Beom-ah."

The low timbre of Jinyoung's voice helps Jaebeom blink out of his staring, causing him to look towards his best friend before stepping back, shocked from the closeness. 

"Huh? Oh, shi—What the fuck?" Jaebeom asks incredulously.

"Don't '_ what the fuck _' me—I should be saying that to you." Jinyoung chides. "What were you looking at anyway?"

Jaebeom doesn't reply but rather leaves the question up in the air, making Jinyoung search for the answer himself. Jaebeom resumes his staring, albeit a little more subtle now as he walks along; tugging his best friend along with him. Jinyoung scans the hallway before noticing Mark and Sana by the aforementioned girl's locker. A confused expression washes over Jinyoung’s face before he snaps at himself and gets it, turning quickly to swing an arm around Jaebeom's shoulders and walk down the rest of the hallway. 

He stops the both of them just as they turn to head into class, hiding inside the nook of their classroom door. With Jaebeom’s back against the side of the lockers, he can’t be seen by the other two, but Jinyoung can peer over and still speculate the scene if need be.

"Wait, the Mark you’ve been talking to is Mark Tuan?!” Jinyoung yell-whispers. "The one over by Sana’s locker? I didn't know you even knew he existed!"

Jaebeom fixes his backpack upon his shoulders before stuffing a hand in his pocket, uncomfortable and kind of butt-hurt. He’s also really confused. _ Does Jinyoung know Mark? _Did he know that they were dating? How does Jinyoung know where Sana’s locker is? 

Out of all the questions he has, that one slips out.

“How do you know that’s Sana’s locker?” Jaebeom asks, his face turned to the side to examine him. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and slaps him then.

“Don’t change the subject! And did you really forget Jackson and Sana dated? Hello? Sophomore year.” Jinyoung seems terribly abhorred that Jaebeom forgot that slight detail, but he continues on. 

“So… You and Mark Tuan?” 

The question catches Jaebeom off guard but he decides it better to suppress his shock. His best friend can read him all too well though, and Jinyoung raises his hand to slap him again.

"W-Wait!” Jaebeom yelps. His hands come up to shield him in surrender, eyes pleading. He only relaxes once he sees Jinyoung’s hand fall. “I— I have no idea what you’re talking about." 

This was clearly not the answer Jinyoung wanted if his empty glare means anything. The coldness radiating from his eyes causes the older to straighten his posture, Jaebeom immediately crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"How did you know I was staring at Mark, hm?"

Jinyoung sighs. "Well, it's not like you'd be staring at Sana.” He says. “Bro code. Plus, you’re…” He pauses for a bit, like he’s still trying to think of the words but it’s not coming to him. “You know."

Jaebeom simply stares at him and is met with another eye roll.

“You know…!” Jinyoung urges this time. When Jaebeom shows no sign of recognition, Jinyoung then flaps his wrist downward, limp.

Jaebeom snorts, his tongue poking at his cheek as he nods at Jinyoung's comment and the younger snickers along. 

"Dumbass. Just say “gay” next time, Nyeong."

The two of them take one last peek and catch the end of Mark and Sana's close encounter. One of their own batchmates and coincidentally, Jaebeom’s cousin, Lim Nayeon breaks the two up. 

"Unnie! We're gonna be late for dance class!" 

It almost pains Jaebeom to watch how Sana, as cute as ever, jumps at Nayeon’s yelling and hears Mark react with his own cute laugh. It sounds just a touch different though; just a slight more masculine, like it’s patronizing and teasing. Sana pouts up at—_ her boyfriend???— _and Mark nods his head in the direction of Nayeon before he dips his head down to swoop in for a kiss. Jaebeom turns away immediately before he can see them connect.

Jinyoung notices how quickly Jaebeom moves but diverts his eyes the moment Jaebeom looks back up. Jaebeom doesn’t need to know that he saw. He’ll save him from that feeling of embarrassment.

"Huh…” Jinyoung says under his breath, watching Mark finally walk away. “I could've sworn he was dating Yugyeom." 

Jaebeom lifts his head up at Jinyoung’s assuming voice; his face showing a perplexed expression. "_ Yugyeom? _Kim Yugyeom? What made you think that?"

The younger shrugs his shoulders, rolling an ankle to drag his sneaker across the floor. 

“I don’t know. It’s just something I heard from Youngjae.” Jinyoung explains. “You honestly haven’t noticed it? I thought everyone knew.” 

Jaebeom’s face must fall then, because when Jinyoung continues, it’s hesitant. He knows better than not to pry at Jaebeom’s worsening vibe, so he talks on, hoping to give Jaebeom the answers he’s looking for at the moment.

“They study together and Mark joins in sometimes. Last time we met up, they kept going on and on about how they were planning to get a matching tattoo together.”

The skin on Jaebeom's forehead crease together into an agonized frown as he imagines all of those scenarios actually happening in real time and feels a little hurt (...?) by it. He thought Mark and him were kind of on the road to something _ different _ and it just kind of sucked realizing he completely misinterpreted it, given that Mark had a boyfriend.

“B-But they’re probably just really close…” Jinyoung stutters, trying to offer a sense of hope. “Like you and me, y’know? They can’t be dating if he’s acting like that with Sana.”

But as helpful as he was trying to be, it doesn’t work. The thought of Mark and Yugyeom possibly not dating still leaves as much of a bitter taste in his mouth than the thought of Mark and Sana actually dating.

With not another word, Jaebeom simply walks into class; his face void of emotion. 

Jinyoung scurries after him, following at arm’s length and ready to comfort Jaebeom as they make way to their desks. Apart from the sounds of their classmates around them, it’s silent as Jaebeom sits down and unpacks his class materials from his bag. Jinyoung just watches on from the desk next to him, guilt eating up at him as—

_ **Bonk!** _

Jinyoung grimaces, reaching over to pet a hand through Jaebeom’s hair; the older’s head now face-planted onto his desk. 

A part of him wants to laugh because goodness, Jaebeom is so dramatic, but Jinyoung understands that he’s hurt.

“I’m sorry, Beom-ah. Maybe I shouldn’t have told you.” He sighs. Jaebeom just leans into Jinyoung’s touch, whining. Some of their classmates look up to see what’s wrong but pay them no mind, in the end, they’ll all find out anyway through the grapevines. “To be honest, I didn’t know you were talking to _ that _ Mark. I thought you had meant Mark Lee.”

The accusation makes Jaebeom sit straight up in his seat, bewildered. “The sophomore?!”

“What?! I didn’t know! No shame in dating a sophomore, okay? Youngjae was a sophomore when he and I started dating.”

Jinyoung knows that information clearly doesn’t help with anything, considering Jaebeom’s exasperated pout. He stifles a smile, because Jaebeom throwing a tantrum is rare and he’s so adorable when he does. But the pout then morphs into true sadness and it centers Jinyoung back on that feeling of guilt. He knows Jaebeom is hurting so that makes him hurt too, watching Jaebeom’s head fall back on his desk with a dull thud.

The impact must’ve been rough on a sore spot because Jaebeom winces in pain then. Jinyoung mirrors him, picking up his head to steady him with both hands.

“Aigoo, hyung… Had I know you were talking to Mark Tuan—”

_And there it goes again! _ Jaebeom thinks. That tone, so pitiful. 

But why?

_Why is Jinyoung talking about him like that?_ Why was _everyone_ aware of the anomaly that was Mark Tuan, except for him? 

In the midst of his thoughts, he thinks he can hear Jinyoung talking to him. “Had I known it was him, I would’ve warned you. Mark and Yugyeom have been like a quote-unquote ‘thing’ ever since Mark came. And before that, I heard of some other things.”

“But he barely arrived this past summer...” Jaebeom murmurs under his breath, puzzled.

The way Jaebeom's sentence trails off into deafening silence strums at Jinyoung's heartstrings. His best friend looks so sad and his reaction is so telling of how deeply attached he was getting. Jinyoung was already wary enough that Jaebeom had been spending his nights up texting some boy, but now with the added knowledge that it's Mark Tuan, well… That's even harder to bear. 

“You’re taking this pretty badly, Beom... Do you like him? Is that it?"

The younger is hoping for a no. He needs to hear a no. It would make things so much easier on Jaebeom’s end and it's for his good anyway. Jinyoung doesn't want to see Jaebeom’s heart as collateral for Mark's free and uncaring flirty ways. 

Jaebeom stares on with an empty look. His gaze transfixed on something behind Jinyoung, perhaps on nothing at all.

"I don't know… Maybe? I guess." Jaebeom admits reluctantly. "I don't think I should anymore since he has a girlfriend apparently. Or even a boyfriend. Oh God..." Jaebeom frowns again. “What if he has both?!”

Jinyoung squishes Jaebeom’s face to steady him and ground his thoughts. God forbid, Jaebeom is sent spiraling just before AP Calculus. 

Jinyoung bites the inside of his cheek. "You really never saw Mark around school before? With Sana? Not even with Yugyeom?"

And Jaebeom knows what Jinyoung is hinting at. It's a bit peculiar that Jaebeom wouldn't have run into Mark at all before, but that really was the truth. Their paths hadn't crossed since last Monday after practice and as far as he knew himself, Jackson didn't see him either. In fact, now that Jaebeom thinks about it, Jackson seemed to evenly split his time between hanging out with him, Jinyoung, and Youngjae, and hanging out with Mark. 

Huh.

God, he really is an idiot.

“I really haven’t.” Jaebeom says softly, crinkling at some of the paper in his binder. “But wait, if he's supposedly dating Yugyeom, then what was he doing with Sana?” 

Jinyoung shrugs his shoulders, taking out his own materials now. "I have no idea. Maybe him and Yugyeom broke up?"

The thoughts race through Jaebeom’s head like he’s trying to quickly piece together all his newfound knowledge. Not once in the week that Mark and him had been talking did he (neither Jackson) mention a girlfriend, nor a boyfriend.

Nor a possible boyfriend that was in the **same** AP Calculus class as him.

“Maybe… But if they have, then,” Jaebeom thrusts his chin in the direction of the unoccupied desk next to Jinyoung. "How come he hasn't said anything? Knowing him, wouldn't he have been a total mess by now?"

Jinyoung props an arm up on the back of his chair, smushing his cheek against his palm. "Hm... Maybe he just didn't want to tell us?"

Jaebeom scoffs then, his voice habitually becoming louder for emphasis. “That kid? Yugyeom couldn’t keep a secret if he wanted to!”

"Talking about me?"

Jinyoung and Jaebeom both freeze in their seats, the two of them twinning with owl eyes as Yugyeom—with timing as impeccable as ever—walks around behind them to get to his seat, adjacent to the older two’s.

The two seniors relax a little bit to ease any of the awkwardness in the immediate area, sharing a look before averting their eyes towards Yugyeom.

The youngest is smiling, canines resting just against the corners of his mouth as he pulls out his notebook and pencil pouch. He clicks a pen against his desk before mirroring Jinyoung's pose with his elbow on his chair and his chin lying on top of his knuckles.

"So what's up? Is there something going on in the rumor mill about me?"

Jaebeom briefly thinks of how bittersweet Yugyeom's question comes off. Their school, while not small, has always had the habit for keeping a strong gossip environment amongst what they think are the head honchos of the school. Jaebeom’s had his share of rumors about himself, but as the lowerclassmen make more of a name for themselves in high school, the attention has shifted. Particularly, to juniors like Yugyeom, who’s grown into his looks and talents as vice-captain of the dance team.

Jaebeom glances at Jinyoung for the younger to refute the statement but Jinyoung just holds up his hands in surrender, backing away from the conversation. Jaebeom clears his throat before replying, "No, not at all. Just... Well, yeah—We’re kinda wondering about something."

Yugyeom raises both his eyebrows at Jaebeom in concern, caving in on himself and bringing the sleeves of his cardigan up to his palms. Sweater paws.

"What'cha wondering about?"

Yugyeom looks to Jinyoung this time and Jaebeom wipes invisible sweat off his brow, eager to let his best friend answer this time. Jinyoung, aware he’s being summoned, musters up the courage and queries first, "Did you and Mark break up?"

Yugyeom snorts loudly to himself, opening his notebook to prepare notes. "Uh... Why? Did you see him with someone else or something?"

The duo share a look; confusion on their faces before telepathically deciding in their heads who should respond first. Jinyoung signals the final decision, nodding his chin over in his direction. It's Jaebeom’s turn to talk.

"Uhm… Yeah." Jaebeom coughs. "We just saw him with—Uh… With… We saw him with—"

"Sana." Jinyoung says, planting his forearms on his desk and leaning in. The closer the proximity, the more it gives the three of them a sense of privacy to their conversation. "We saw Mark with Minatozaki Sana just now."

Jinyoung and Jaebeom gauge Yugyeom's reaction then, darting their eyes between each other and Yugyeom's retreating figure. They watch as Yugyeom slumps in his seat with his tongue poking his cheek, a look of annoyance growing on him.

It’s quiet for a bit before the youngest scoffs bitterly and rolls his eyes, stopping to look out the class windows and off into the distance. His smile comes back but it’s not the same. Instead, his usual gummy smile has been traded in for fierce canines. 

"That fucker. I’m gonna kick his ass the next time I see him." He bites. "Sana, _ really _? Jackson’s ex-girlfriend?"

Heavy negativity seeps in and looms over the three of them in an instant but they’re all quickly snapped out of their reverie by the sound of their teacher bustling into the room. Jaebeom turns his head quickly to watch and greet their teacher with a smile, looking back at Yugyeom after.

And Yugyeom is distraught, a pout threatening on his lips. Jaebeom doesn’t know what to do and a quick look at Jinyoung shows that the other is at a loss of words too. They decide to maybe end the conversation there, both Yugyeom (and Jaebeom) too upset by the recent turn of events. Until right then and there, with a sway of his head back and a loud whine, Yugyeom yells.

"So that little fucker is cheating on me _ and _ breaking bro code?! Unbelievable!”

Jaebeom’s eyes bulge out of his head as Jinyoung clambers over to cover Yugyeom’s mouth. The whole class is looking at the three of them now and Jaebeom internally sighs when he starts to hear the beginnings of hushed whispers. Across the room, their teacher eyes them suspiciously, almost as if debating whether or not to give the youngest detention for his outburst. 

Jinyoung quickly apologizes on Yugyeom’s behalf while the other stays quiet, clearly still befuddled by the sudden news. To Jaebeom’s surprise, the apology works, calming their teacher before she goes on her merry way to begin class. 

The whispers circulate around them when Jinyoung finally sits down properly back in his seat, sharing another look with Jaebeom imploringly. He mouths to the older quickly, “Bro code!” before shifting his weight towards the front of the class. 

The act makes Jaebeom laugh to himself a bit but it doesn’t last long.

What should he do now? He thinks.

Should he offer some words of support? Apologize for possibly ruining his relationship? Offer Jinyoung up as a punching bag?

The sound of their teacher banging a marker against the whiteboard forces him to turn away from the younger and sit forward; the class being urgently called to focus.

With one last look at Yugyeom, a sense of guilt overcomes Jaebeom’s entire being.

_ God, I hate high school. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this real life? Am I really updating within less than 6 months?! Haha. While 2 months is still a long wait, it's certainly not as long as the 7-month wait between Chapters 1 and 2. I hope to have part two up within the next two weeks or so. 
> 
> Also, really quick changes made to this fic: each chapter is now labeled with the timeframe and I now no longer know how long this fic is going to be! I had originally set it up for 8 chapters, but this third chapter was clocking in at almost 20 pages at the halfway point and so I decidedly split it up into two parts. However, since chapters 1-3 were the shortest in my plans, that meant that the other chapters would be much more gigantic. So, for now we are currently at 11 planned chapters with no end in sight! I'll try to keep you guys updated on how it goes.
> 
> Fun fact: This was the last addition to this fic when it was a SVT fic. Which means, we've finally hit unknown territory! I hope you end up enjoying the ride as much as I like making it for y'all.
> 
> If you want to keep up with my usual Ahgase antics, feel free to follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_spiritxo) ! (:
> 
> Until next time and stay healthy, loves!
> 
> \- Spirit


	4. Week #4, Wednesday | Sept. 12th (PART TWO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sings "Start of Something New" from High School Musical*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really pleased with how this chapter turned out, but I wanted to get it out anyway. Thank you so much for your patience thus far.

The last few minutes of class sneaks up on Jaebeom, the monotonous school bell blaring through the hallways signalling for lunch.

At the sound, Jaebeom watches as Yugyeom sprints out of the classroom, practically throwing himself in the direction of the cafeteria. Something gnaws at Jaebeom to chase after Yugyeom before he causes a scene, but he finds no will in himself to move.

Yugyeom’s rush to leave class turns many curious heads. Almost like a lightswitch, Jaebeom’s classmates light up one-by-one, giddy for gossip before following suit. Out the classroom to merge back into society where the gossip only grows louder. In a split second, Yugyeom’s private ordeal has become yet another hot topic of the day and the crowds come in like droves towards the cafeteria; everyone eager to see what drama will ensue from one of the most popular boys in school.

It’s so unfortunate, really, the way that teenagers have no respect for privacy.

After the gossipers have filed out, the classroom sits empty except for Jaebeom, Jinyoung, and a couple of stragglers. The last of the lunch bell still rings in Jaebeom's ear but it fades away, filling up with the sound of other students walking through the corridors. He shoves his notebook into his backpack when Jinyoung saddles up to the side of his desk to wait for him.

Jaebeom sighs, finally breaking the quiet.

“Oh God,” He groans, zipping up his backpack. His face scrunched up like he's wincing. “I just ruined Yugyeom's life.”

Jinyoung snorts, rolling his eyes at the older before walking out the door to wait for him in the hallway.

With his gym bag in hand and Jinyoung by his side again, Jaebeom tries to walk as calmly as he can (**read:** without trudging) in the direction of everyone else. As they approach the school’s central courtyard and its adjacent cafeteria, the whispers about Yugyeom flit around them. Word has caught on and students are running up and down encouraging their friends to check out what the fuss was about their beloved dance-team captain running frantically all the way to lunch.

The guilt slowly creeps back into Jaebeom’s veins again. He can’t help but think of the dreaded confrontation Yugyeom and Mark will have about Sana.

“No, you didn’t.” Jinyoung says softly. “If Mark really was cheating, then Yugyeom would’ve found out anyway.”

He slaps a hand down on the older’s shoulder in an attempt to be comforting, but it still stings.

"But he still shouldn't have heard it from me." Jaebeom suggests.

Every few steps, more students pour out from nearby classrooms and are brought up to speed on the impending scene. No one knows how to mind their own business in high school, Jaebeom realizes then. There’s a few faces etched with worry but a majority of them wear curiosity and anticipation.

The familiar electric buzz of excitement whizzes around them amongst all the gossip and it feels so out of place; so different from how Jaebeom usually feels it during his football games. The build-up of tension is palpable, probably due everyone hoping to see a fight ensue.

The chatter is loud in the lunch area but it all reverberates the same thing. In an attempt for normalcy, Jaebeom and Jinyoung fall in line for lunch and coincidentally, queue up directly behind a familiar face.

“Sseun-ah!” Jinyoung says, wrapping an arm around Jackson. “Where were you this morning?”

And it's interesting, Jaebeom muses, the way that Jinyoung’s never observant at the times when he should be. Because Jaebeom thinks he really should’ve noticed the way that Jackson flinched on contact.

He watches as their friend turns slightly to face them both, his posture all too stiff and his expression all too unreadable.

Jackson shrugs Jinyoung’s arm off his shoulders, feigning innocence at Jinyoung's obvious frown, before replying, “Just had somewhere to be, is all.”

Jaebeom quite literally sees the alarms in Jinyoung’s head go off as the younger’s face morphs into an expression of concern, his eyes widening as he bends his head down to try to make eye-contact with Jackson, analyzing him more closely.

“Are you sick?” Jinyoung asks.

He aims to put a hand on Jackson's forehead but the other quickly grabs his wrist to stop him from doing so. It’s so unlike Jackson to refuse physical touch. To refuse it from Jinyoung for that matter, nevertheless twice within the past few minutes is jarring.

Jackson drops his hold after a quick second, shaking his head. “No. I’m fine.”

His eyes flutter around the room but find purchase looking in Jaebeom’s direction, ignoring Jinyoung’s line of sight altogether.

Jinyoung frowns, dejected.

“So since you’ve been having a problem with Youngjae lately, I guess that means me too?”

Jackson’s eyes blink with a flash of hurt as he glances towards Jinyoung. It’s very similar to the flash of hurt that lingers in Jinyoung’s voice.

Jaebeom watches them silently as they look at each other, the confusion obviously swirling around Jinyoung’s head while Jackson seems to be calculating something. Jinyoung looks like he’s about to open his mouth to say something but Jackson cuts him off before he can begin, simply giving him his signature comforting smile and leaning his head onto his shoulder in apology.

The touch is reassuring. Jaebeom literally sees Jinyoung’s panic slowly ebb out from him before it’s replaced with contentment, but something on Jinyoung’s face tells him that it still leaves much to be desired. Jinyoung doesn’t say anything though. Surely something is up and going on, but Jaebeom won’t linger on it if the other two won’t.

Changing the subject, Jaebeom scans the room to find Yugyeom standing near his usual lunch table waiting restlessly. Mark hasn’t arrived yet.

“Hey Jackson, do you know where Mark is?” Jaebeom asks.

The younger tilts his head up at him and hums. "Hm? No, but I know he has English before this so he’s probably still on his way. Why?”

Jaebeom tightens the grip on his backpack as he shakes his head. “No reason...”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “‘Beom is getting anxious about what Yugyeom will do to Mark since we accidentally broke it to him that Mark is cheating on him.” He snidely answers. “But I keep telling him it’s not his problem.”

Jackson lifts his head from Jinyoung’s shoulder, confused. “Mark and Yugyeom aren’t dating.”

“What?!”

“Huh?!”

Jinyoung and Jaebeom exclaim. Jackson’s vibe from before turns a full 180, his body threatening to shake from laughter.

“Mark and Yugyeom aren’t _dating_!" Jackson says incredulously. "Why would you think that?”

The two best friends look at each other then right back at Jackson, question marks popping out of their heads one-by-one.

“But he was the one that came to the conclusion that Mark was cheating on him!” Jinyoung says as Jaebeom asks, “So is he really dating Sana then?”

"Sana?!” Jackson yells this time. “Mark is dating _Sana_?!"

“Ah, shit.” Jaebeom curses, cringing. He cries internally while Jackson looks at him imploringly for an answer. Jinyoung laughs at Jackson's reaction, the latter moving to elbow Jaebeom in his gut.

"Yikes, hyung. How many lives are you planning on ruining today?"

\--

Jackson’s incessant questioning about his ex-girlfriend and Mark doesn’t quit. Not through the very _long_ lunch line, nor on the way to their usual table. The more answers Jaebeom gives, the more questions he receives. It’s exhausting. But Jaebeom doesn’t understand why he’s getting the brunt of it all when Jinyoung was also there and had seen them too.

“Jacks, I wasn’t the only one who saw them! Jinyoung did too, you know!” Jaebeom whines, pausing in the middle of their walk to pout at the other.

“Yeah, but you’re the one who brought it up so you have to explain it to me! Plus,” Jackson says before nodding towards the direction of Jinyoung, much farther ahead in front of them. “He’s too far.”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes, resuming his walking at a brisk pace.

After a few quick steps, Jaebeom approaches the table just a breadth width behind Jinyoung. To both their surprise, Youngjae is already at their table, munching away on his packed lunch.

“Oh, hey babe.” Jinyoung greets before leaving a kiss on the crown of Youngjae’s head. He takes the seat across from him, stretching his hand out for Youngjae to hold across the table.

“What’re you doing here? Thought you said you’d be in the choir room today.”

Youngjae beams at his boyfriend before doing the same to Jaebeom in greeting. Then he shrugs his shoulders, scrunching his nose at the idea.

“Nah, I ended up changing my mind. Figured it’s been a while since I’ve just sat down to eat lunch with you guys and I wanted to see if Jack—”

Jaebeom takes his usual seat next to Jinyoung just as Jackson finally arrives, still huffy at Jaebeom’s refusal to answer his questions.

“Hyung!”

But then in the blink of an eye, Jackson immediately reverts back into his uncomfortable vibe from before.

“Uh... Hyung.”

Jaebeom looks up.

“Do you mind if we switch seats for today?” Jackson asks.

“Why? What’s up?” Jinyoung asks.

Jackson’s eyes plead with Jaebeom. From the corner of his eye, Youngjae looks  
exactly like how Jinyoung did earlier: crestfallen.

“Uhm… Yeah, sure—” He tries to respond but Jinyoung interrupts him quickly.

“Guys, c’mon. How long are you two going to keep fighting?”

Both Jackson and Youngjae fidget under Jinyoung’s scrutinizing glare but Jackson still voices his request.

“Jaebeom?”

Jinyoung sighs loudly, clearly disappointed as Jaebeom nods silently and gets up from his seat to sit next to Youngjae instead.

“This is ridiculous.” Jinyoung says, watching Jackson sit next to him. “What even happened?”

Jackson and Youngjae make eye contact at the question but Youngjae’s gaze falls first.

“Nothing,” Youngjae says. “Nothing happened.”

And if Jaebeom noticed how tightly Jackson gripped his water bottle as he took a swig from it or how it looked like he tried to blink away oncoming tears, then Jaebeom didn’t say anything.

\--

After a short while, a hush falls over the crowd of students just as the screech of a metal chair resounds through the cafeteria. Everyone looks up and Jaebeom grimaces when he sees Mark amidst the many heads.

Despite being relatively new, Mark seems accustomed to the attention. It only makes Jaebeom more curious. Just _how_ immune was he to the school’s gossip factory to have never noticed Mark, when literally everyone around him supposedly had?

Across the room, Yugyeom stands up from his seat. The whispers start again, everyone intently watching as Yugyeom makes a beeline for Mark. The younger’s steps are powerful as he walks up to him, but stops short to look him blank in the eye.

The volume in the room drops again and Mark looks around the room in confusion before placing his attention on Yugyeom. To everyone else, it looks like Yugyeom is radiating menace; terribly upset he’s caught his lover-boy redhanded. But it doesn’t seem like Mark notices it. Instead, he merely peers up into his eyes and tilts his head up at him in question.

“What’s wrong, ‘Gyeomie?” Mark asks cheerfully.

Yugyeom scoffs, his gaze flickering to the side in annoyance before looking back at Mark.

“What’s this I hear about you and Sana, huh?” He asks in a low voice.

A flurry of whispers start again. Jaebeom hears _Oh my gosh, yeah- I saw them yesterday!_ and_ Dang, she’s so lucky- didn’t she date Jackson too? _followed by a_ Pfft, yeah- until she cheated on him with Taehyung. The girl is a legend._

High school is the worst.

Jaebeom looks across the table to check if Jackson has heard any of that and unfortunately, the evidence is written on Jackson’s face. His face now downcast, staring at his lunch tray.

Jinyoung and Youngjae take notice then too, and Jinyoung leans his head on Jackson’s shoulder in silent consolation while Youngjae reaches out to place his hand on the older’s balled up fist. However, while Jackson accepts Jinyoung’s caring sentiment, he outwardly rejects Youngjae’s, flinching himself out of his reverie and retracting his hands from the contact onto his lap.

The act of rejection only builds to the growing uneasiness in Jaebeom’s little world but his thoughts are interrupted as Mark speaks again.

“What do you mean? There’s nothing going on.” Mark says, snickering.

He’s obviously unfazed at the accusation. He even has the guts to look at Yugyeom like he’s gone delusional.

But as quickly as the scene was set up, as quickly as it falls, because Yugyeom right then and there, transforms into the softest, whiniest kid ever.

“Bullshit! Are you going to Homecoming with her?!” Yugyeom yells, testy.

The noise brings Jackson’s mood back up, apparently, and he snorts out a laugh of his own.

“He’s such a kid.” He whispers to no one in particular. Then he slightly leans over the table, whispering to Jaebeom, “_This_ is why they’re not dating.”

Jaebeom’s eyebrows knit together in confusion but he looks back to see Mark shrug in answer.

His nonchalance at everything is so peculiar. Literally everyone in the room is eavesdropping on their conversation but Mark doesn’t quite seem to care. It’s so messed up, but honestly Jaebeom doesn’t find himself any better; finding it hard for him to look away too.

It also doesn’t help that Yugyeom is just inherently loud.

“What the fuck!” Yugyeom shouts, “I thought “Dicks before chicks,” you can’t let me go alone!”

Mark laughs, stepping closer to wrap his arms around Yugyeom’s waist, mocking the younger’s pout as he looks up at him.

“Aww, is our Kim Yugyeom jealous?” He coos.

Everyone hears Yugyeom whine again and a swirl of “aww’s” surround Jaebeom, but all Jaebeom sees is Mark. Holding Yugyeom. And _oh_.

_No wonder Jinyoung thought they were dating_, he thinks.

“I still promise that if I _had_ to go to Homecoming, I’d go with you.” He hears Mark say sweetly. “You know you’re the only one for me.”

His words seem to comfort Yugyeom, stopping his little turmoil seems now that their little pact to go to the dance together is still valid. Jaebeom looks on as Mark squeezes gently at Yugyeom’s sides, the younger returning the hug before they sit at their lunch table, effectively ending the scene they just made.

The cafeteria resumes its liveliness then, everyone having gotten their fill of today’s drama. The atmosphere relaxes and Jinyoung, Youngjae, and Jackson talk amongst themselves (albeit mostly using Jinyoung as a conduit to converse). But as the mindless chatter fills up the room again, Jaebeom fades back deep into his thoughts, thinking of the image of Mark and Yugyeom.

_You know you’re the only one for me_, he hears in his head again, and the logical part of him wants to know that Mark meant it as a joke. Hell, even Jackson said so himself that the two weren’t dating, but it still leaves Jaebeom feeling a little sour for the rest of the day.

\--

The steam from the showers billows out from underneath Jaebeom’s feet as he exits the locker room. He watches it wisp around him with a smile.

Once it fades, he walks mindlessly to a nearby tree to wait for Jackson and Jinyoung to finish up. The leaves beneath his feet are barely turning orange and it's far too early for them to be crisp enough to crunch under his feet but Jaebeom steps onto them with purpose. It’s slightly unsatisfying, but it’s still fun.

Not once does he take his eyes off the ground, having memorized the distance between the locker room doors to his beloved tree. So he doesn’t really notice someone is there waiting for him until he sees the tip of someone else’s shoes in front of him.

When he looks up, all he sees is chestnut brown and the dark yellow and orange sky around them. _How pretty_, he thinks.

“Hm?” Mark says.

One blink, two.

…?

“Oh!” Jaebeom exclaims. “W-What?” He scratches at his neck, embarrassed. “Sorry… I think I spaced out there.”

Mark nods in understanding, a smug smile tugging on the corner of his mouth.

“That’s okay.” He giggles. “Hi.”

Jaebeom keens a bit inside and giggles softly too. “Hey.”

“How was your day?” Mark asks.

“It...”

It was weird.

"I think I saw you with your girlfriend and for a second, I heard that you might’ve had a boyfriend but Jackson told me you don’t but I saw you with him today and it looked like it was a true but even if it’s not that doesn’t change the fact you might have a girlfriend and I just want to know if you have a girlfriend because if you have a girlfriend then I want to know why you keep texting me," Jaebeom wants to say.

But instead he just replies, “It was fine.”

Mark nods again. “That’s good.”

A delicate breeze whooshes around them, quiet.  
Their eye contact strays from each other as they both struggle on what to say next, but the silence that envelops them isn’t uncomfortable. It’s kind of relieving, Jaebeom thinks, that this feeling hasn’t changed. He was a bit worried.

Although it’s only been two weeks, Jaebeom has observed enough of high school to know that if you’re not actively physically interacting with someone, you’re prone to being left behind.

And for some reason, he doesn’t want that to happen here.

Another gentle whoosh and the twinkling sound of some windchimes in the nearby school garden touch upon their ears and it encourages Jaebeom to speak again.

“How was practice?” He asks. “I don’t think I saw you guys out on the field today.”

Something in Mark’s eyes glitter, his sharp teeth peeking at the sides of his mouth. “Are you keeping tabs on me, Lim?” He asks in return, giggling again.

Their eyes flicker to each other again and Jaebeom swears he’s seeing things because he’s pretty sure Mark just took a step closer to him.

“We were in the gym today working on flips.” Mark finally responds, spinning around to step closer to the tree. He leans against its trunk, resuming their conversation with a teasing smile. “But I don’t think it was safe for you to keep an eye out on the cheerleaders while you were running bleachers.”

Jaebeom blushes under the accusation because yes, it wasn’t safe at all and it had to take multiple instances of Jackson passing him every other round and Jinyoung yelling at him to focus lest he split his head open for him to stop scanning the football field every ten seconds.

But Jaebeom comes to the realization then—

“How did you know we ran bleachers today?”

A flash of panic appears on Mark for the quickest second before it subsides to something teasing again.

“I have my ways.” He says.

A smile twitches against Jaebeom’s lips, nodding. They stare in silence again.

Jaebeom doesn’t know what overcomes him then, but it’s like he’s in a trance as he steps closer into Mark’s space. Mark is quiet as he watches him, lolling his head against the trunk as he looks at Jaebeom with a sparkle in his eyes. For a brief second, Jaebeom wonders if he looks at Sana like this.

“You keeping tabs on me, Tuan?” He jokes back.

Mark simply shrugs, biting his lip. “Perhaps.” He says.

The loud clank of the locker room doors interrupt their vibe and Jaebeom watches as Mark lifts himself from the tree, straightening himself out. They turn around to see Jackson walking over to them with Jinyoung in tow. Mark waves at the both of them until they’re in earshot.

“Gaga, are we still on for today?” Mark asks.

Jackson hums, walking past the tree and forcing them to walk along with him. “Yeah. I’m still down.”

The four of them group up together, walking through the athletic grounds to the school parking lot. They walk in a line, Jinyoung and Jackson taking either side of Mark and Jaebeom.

Mark lightly jumps in excitement before leaning over to the side to address the other two.

“Do you guys wanna come?” He offers.

“What are you guys up to?” Jinyoung asks.

“Jackson and I were going to go to the mall for a bit. Go window shopping, grab a bite to eat and what not.”

“That sounds fun, but I’m really broke right now.” Jinyoung winces.

Mark laughs, vibrant. “But that’s why we’re window shopping! If you don’t have money for food, I can always spot you.”

“Hey! How come you're offering to pay for his food when you always make me pay for mine?” Jackson interrupts.

Mark rolls his eyes and Jaebeom tries to not think about how much it reminds him of Jinyoung.

“Because Jinyoung is a relatively new friend and you…? You can choke.”

Jackson squawks at the statement, making Jinyoung and Jaebeom laugh. How unexpected. Jaebeom never knew Mark could be so feisty.

“That’s really nice of you, Mark.” Jinyoung says once the shock has died down. “But window shopping isn’t my forte. I might really buy something if I just convince myself enough that I need it.”

Jaebeom snorts, nodding his head in agreement.

The conversation continues without him, turning into white noise as he enters his thoughts again.

The soft patter of grass beneath their feet hardens as they step down onto the smooth asphalt of the school parking lot. Mark and Jinyoung carry their conversation above Jaebeom and Jackson’s heads, the topic seemingly going on and on about Youngjae. Jaebeom pays them no mind; keeping his eyes forward, their three cars getting closer in his line of sight. As he focuses, he sees Youngjae waiting for them, leaning on the passenger side of Jackson’s car, looking down at his phone.

When they get closer, Jackson stops short of his car.

“Get up.” He all but hisses to Youngjae.

The tension is back, simmering. The other three look at Youngjae and Jackson cautiously, anxious.

Youngjae looks up at Jackson, pocketing his phone. “Why? I always wait here.”

“I said, get up.” The older repeats.

“And I asked why?” Youngjae says, folding his arms.

Jackson bites his tongue. His jaw locked. “You know why, now get the fuck up.”

Jinyoung decides to intercept, slithering around Jackson to go to Youngjae and hold him in his arms. With the other in between them, they’re caught in a stalemate.

“Okay, okay— yeesh. What happened to make you guys be so hostile like this?” Jinyoung pipes up.

“Nothing. ” Jackson says a little too quickly; a little too bitter. “It’s nothing. Just like Youngjae said.”

He looks over with bite, his expression hardening even more when Youngjae doesn’t meet his eyes.

Jackson flips his keys in his hand, turning to Mark. “Enen, I’m sorry but I think I’m just gonna go.”

“Can you take him?” Jackson asks Jaebeom.

It’s happening so fast but Jaebeom and Mark both nod at him, watching Jackson carefully as he goes to unlock his car.

Jinyoung pulls Youngjae away from the side of Jackson’s car so Jackson can safely exit his parking space. Youngjae looks broken, looking up like he’s preventing himself to cry. Wordlessly, he grabs Jinyoung’s keys from his hands and slips inside Jinyoung’s car with no goodbye, reclining the passenger seat away from their view.

Jinyoung sighs.

“I think I’ll have to raincheck on that window shopping today. But thank you for inviting me, Mark.”

Mark nods, offering a sympathetic smile. “For sure. I don't really know what's going on, but I hope Youngjae feels better.”

Jinyoung sighs again, terribly concerned as he looks in the direction of his boyfriend.

“I’m pretty sure no one knows what's going on except for the both of them… But yeah, me too. I guess I should hurry and take him home. See you guys tomorrow.”

Mark and Jaebeom step off to the side and wave at Jinyoung as he drives away, going off towards Youngjae’s house.

Jaebeom walks around to the back of his car and unlocks his trunk, shoving his backpack in.

“Did you still want to go to the mall?” He asks.

Mark follows after him, putting his stuff away too. The older shakes his head.

“Nah," He smiles, eyes twinkling. "But I have a better idea.”

\--

“Pearls are so overrated. Egg pudding is where it’s at, no joke.” Jaebeom laughs.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who thinks so.” Mark teases, sipping at his drink.

Just for good measure and to tease Jaebeom’s buttons a little bit, he takes a big sip of his milk tea, collecting pearls in his mouth. Jaebeom tries his best to look annoyed at the way Mark chews at them happily, but it dies down with another one of his signature giggles.

Jaebeom laughs along with him and he hopes to the heavens that his eyes aren’t dripping with fondness.

He averts his gaze to somewhere else in the shop and suddenly takes notice of—

“Wow, we are like… Surrounded by couples.” Jaebeom blurts out.

Mark looks at him, tilting his head just like he did with Yugyeom. A curious habit. He looks around too, agreeing with him with a nod. “Seems fitting. Boba dates are fun.”

Mark smiles. Jaebeom looks on, briefly yelling at his thoughts to shut up and stop thinking that this might be a date.

He clears his throat to try to quell the loud in his mind. “I guess. Dates are fun, but dating? Not so much. At least… Not for me.” He says.

Mark leans in, interested. “Oh?” He says with a raise of his eyebrow. “Do you have experience, Lim?”

Jaebeom chokes on his drink, half at the question and half at the way that he thinks it’s really really hot that Mark has been referring to him by his last name.

“N-No...” Jaebeom stutters. “To be honest, no. At least, not really. I’ve had crushes though. Long ones. Intense and dumb ones.”

Mark looks at him, silently urging him to continue.

“Crushes are complicated.” Jaebeom simply says. “I… The last person I liked was Jinyoung.”

He looks down at the table, a little shy at remembering the _JinyoungJinyoungJinyoung_-era of his life.

In turn, Jaebeom misses the way Mark looks at him with bulging, worried eyes.

“I don’t like him like that anymore.” Jaebeom says quickly, mostly for himself. He looks back up.

(Mark’s face is now relatively normal.)

“But I liked him for a long time, confessed to him in middle school, and… And things just didn’t pan out the way I thought they would.”

Mark toys with his straw, nervousness playing at his lips. It’s subtle. Jaebeom doesn’t notice it.

“Are you upset with that?” Mark asks after some time.

Jaebeom sighs, taking in a deep breath before replying. “I think...”

He briefly wonders if he should be so honest. But he looks to see Mark leaning in again, curious, concerned; thoughtful.

“I think a part of me will always be jaded. But no, I’m not upset. I’m more than happy that our friendship didn’t suffer too much of a blow over a stupid crush.”

“It wasn’t stupid.” Mark says suddenly, reassuring him. “You loved him. That’s not stupid at all.”

Jaebeom smiles softly. He wipes at the condensation on his cup, letting the silence turn that page over.

“How about you?” He asks. “Your experience with crushes, I mean.”

Mark hums. “I have them every now and then. But honestly, I move around too much for them to turn into something.” He says.

Jaebeom nods. “And Sana?”

Mark snorts, chewing on his boba with a big smile on his face. It’s a mixture of incredulousness and humor. “You saw that thing today at lunch?” He sighs. “Full disclosure, she’s trying to make someone jealous and asked me for help.”

“Oh.” Jaebeom says.

“And Yugyeom’s just a friend.” Mark continues. “In case you were wondering.”

Jaebeom straightens in his seat, sipping more of his drink. Mark thinks it’s so funny how he can’t see the way he’s blushing. Jaebeom is absolutely pink.

“I wasn’t wondering anything.” Jaebeom squeaks.

“Sure, you weren’t.” Mark teases. It only makes Jaebeom flush more.

They sip more at their drinks until the loud drawl of empty cups fills in their silence. Then quickly, Mark grabs Jaebeom's cup to dispose of it with his, getting up and heading to the exit. All Jaebeom can do is watch dumbly from his seat.

Mark turns around with a smile, giggling softly when he sees Jaebeom’s expression.

“Are you ready?” Mark asks.

And it’s such a simple question but for some reason, to Jaebeom, it feels like he’s hinting at something more. Like he’s about to go for the ride of his life, like he’s an inch close from putting the pedal to the metal in—

“Jaebeom?” He hears Mark ask him. When Jaebeom blinks, Mark is standing in front of him, the older’s hand outstretched for him to take; for him to hold.

“Are you ready?” He asks again.

And for once, Jaebeom doesn’t want to think. So he doesn’t and grabs Mark’s hand.

He is ready. Ready for this.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He says.

Then he moves, leading Mark and him out the boba shop. Hand-in-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. Where do I begin?
> 
> I've been working on this chapter literally every time the Co-Star app tells me that I have strength in my "thinking and creativity" for the day. I'm so sorry to have taken almost five months to churn this out. I told myself that I wouldn't abandon this fic, especially not for the second time, but I've found myself rereading chapters and thinking it's just absolutely terrible. But as I reread my plans and ideas for this fic, it makes me want to keep writing for y'all. I enjoy writing this story a lot and have so many ideas for it, but I guess the one thing that's keeping me from continuing is how shitty I think my writing style is. I don't know... A lot's been going through my head and I just think that a better writer could write this story.
> 
> But nonetheless, I want to say with all of my heart, thank you so much if you've stuck by with me thus far. Words cannot fully express how much I appreciate every single one of you. I will do my best to write better and be better for y'all. I also graciously apologize for taking so long and being so uncoordinated with how often I update. This pandemic's really taken a toll on me, like I'm sure it has with all of you, but it's really difficult to write some escapism when you're trying to escape yourself, y'know?
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to end my little soapbox here. Please let me know in the comments what you thought about this chapter, this little story arc, and/or if you think I should keep going. 
> 
> Y'all are the best.
> 
> If you want to keep up with my usual Ahgase antics, feel free to follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_spiritxo).
> 
> Until next time and stay healthy, loves~
> 
> \- Spirit


End file.
